Ne Me Quitte Pas
Ne Me Quitte Pas is the third episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-second episode of the series overall. Summary WHO IS ELIJAH MIKAELSON? — In the immediate aftermath of having his memory erased by Marcel, Elijah awakens to find himself in the middle of nowhere and without a clue as to who he is. Unable to control his instinctive vampire ways, Elijah encounters Antoinette, a beautiful and free-spirited vampire, who helps him navigate his new life. However, a run-in with Klaus threatens to destroy the peace he's finally found.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/04/the-originals-episode-503-ne-me-quitte.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (credit only) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza (credit only) Guest Cast *Jaime Murray as Antoinette Co-Starring *Neva Howell as Bus Driver *Steven Reddington as Attendant *Rick Espaillat as Pierre *Konata J. Nicholson as DJ Trivia *Antagonists: Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. *This is the second episode of both series (TVD & TO) to have its title in a language other than English. **This is also the second episode to have its title in French. Translation: Don't Leave Me. **The first episode was Après Moi, Le Déluge ''('Translation': After Me, The Flood) in the first season. *This is an Elijah-centric episode. *This is Antoinette's first episode appearance. *This episode features the smallest main cast of any episode of the series to date: three series regulars and one guest star. **Hayley, Freya, Vincent, Hope, and Josh do not appear in this episode. ***This is the only episode of the season not to feature Hope. Body Count *Unnamed Attendant - Drained of blood; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Unknown People - Drained of blood; killed by Antoinette and Elijah Mikaelson *Unknown Nightclub Patrons - Drained of blood; killed by unknown vampires *Unknown Vampires - Various; killed by Elijah Mikaelson Continuity *Hope is mentioned. She was last seen in ''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. *Freya is mentioned. She was last seen in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. *Hayley is mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Rebekah and Kol are mentioned. They were last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. Locations *Sunnyvale, Louisiana **Roadside Store *New York City, New York **Elijah's Apartment **Nightclub *Manosque, France Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode in which starring cast members Danielle Rose Russell (Hope Mikaelson) and Steven Krueger (Josh Rosza) are credited but do not appear. Cultural References *" " is a song by . It means "Don't leave me". Quotes |-|Trailer= :Antoinette: "You've never heard of vampires?" :Elijah: "I woke up on a bus and I can't remember my name." :Antoinette: "We choose who we are." :Klaus: "Elijah." |-|Scene= :Antoinette: "Not big on audiences, unless you want to die. I suggest you run." :Elijah: "I thought I was the only one." |-|Inside clip= :Bus Driver: "Know where you're goin', hon?" :Elijah: "I thought I was the only one." :Antoinette: "What the hell do you want from me?" :Elijah: "Are there more of us?" :Elijah: "Wh-where did we come from?" :Antoinette: "Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested." :Elijah: "Please. I need you to help me." :Antoinette: "I have a name, too, you know." :Elijah: "Oh, I'm sorr-" :Antoinette: "Antoinette." :Elijah: "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Antoinette." :Antoinette: "You're amenesiac with zero life experience, you really think you ought to be planning surprises?" :Elijah: "Consider it a thank you for taking me under your wings these past few weeks." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Ne Me Quitte Pas Trailer The CW The Originals Ne Me Quitte Pas Scene The CW The Originals Inside Ne Me Quitte Pas The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x03 Ne Me Quitte Pas-Elijah.jpg 5x03 Ne Me Quitte Pas-Elijah 2.jpg 5x03 Ne Me Quitte Pas-Antoinette.jpg 5x03 Ne Me Quitte Pas-Elijah 3.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO503-001-Bus Driver-Elijah.png TO503-002-Elijah-Sunnyvale.png TO503-003~Elijah.png TO503-004-Attendant.png TO503-005-Attendant-Elijah.png TO503-006-Attendant.png TO503-007-Elijah.png TO503-008-Elijah.png TO503-009-New York City.png TO503-010-Elijah.png TO503-011-Antoinette.png TO503-012-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-013-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-014-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-015-Antoinette.png TO503-016-Elijah.png TO503-017-Antoinette.png TO503-018-Elijah.png TO503-019-New York City.png TO503-020-Antoinette~Elijah.png TO503-021-Elijah.png TO503-022-Antoinette.png TO503-023-Note.png TO503-024-Elijah.png TO503-025-Elijah.png TO503-026~Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-027-Antoinette.png TO503-028-Elijah.png TO503-029-DJ.png TO503-030-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-031-Antoinette.png TO503-032-Elijah.png TO503-033-Antoinette.png TO503-034~Elijah-Antoinette-Vampires.png TO503-035-Pierre-Antoinette.png TO503-036~Pierre-Antoinette.png TO503-037~Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-038-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-039-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-040-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-041-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-042-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-043-Antoinette.png TO503-044-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-045-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-046-Antoinette.png TO503-047~Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-048-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-049-Marcel.png TO503-050-Elijah.png TO503-051-Elijah-Marcel-Antoinette.png TO503-052-Elijah-Marcel.png TO503-053-Antoinette.png TO503-054-Elijah.png TO503-055-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-056-Elijah.png TO503-057-Elijah.png TO503-058-Elijah.png TO503-059-Marcel.png TO503-060-Elijah.png TO503-061-Marcel.png TO503-062-Marcel-Elijah.png TO503-063-Marcel~Elijah.png TO503-064~Marcel-Elijah.png TO503-065-Manosque, France.png TO503-066-Elijah.png TO503-067-Antoinette.png TO503-068-Antoinette.png TO503-069-Elijah.png TO503-070-Elijah.png TO503-071-Antoinette~Elijah.png TO503-072-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-073-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-074-Elijah.png TO503-075~Elijah-Ring.png TO503-076~Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-077-Antoinette.png TO503-078-Antoinette.png TO503-079-Klaus.png TO503-080~Klaus-Antoinette.png TO503-081-Klaus~Antoinette.png TO503-082-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-083~Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-084-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO503-085-Antoinette.png TO503-086-Elijah.png TO503-087-Klaus.png TO503-088-Elijah-Klaus.png TO503-089-Klaus.png TO503-090-Antoinette.png TO503-091-Klaus~Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-092~Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-093-Klaus.png TO503-094-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-095-Antoinette.png TO503-096~Klaus-Elijah.png TO503-097-Klaus.png TO503-098-Elijah.png TO503-099-Antoinette~Elijah.png TO503-100-Elijah.png TO503-101-Antoinette~Elijah.png TO503-102-Klaus.png TO503-103-Klaus.png TO503-104-Elijah.png TO503-105-Antoinette.png TO503-106-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO503-107-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-108-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO503-109-Elijah.png TO503-110~Elijah.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-03-2018 Daniel Gillies Michael Mosher-Instagram.jpg 05-03-2018 Michael Mosher-Instagram.jpg References See also it:Ne Me Quitte Pas Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes